More Than 42 Days Left (Chapter 1)
by GleekFic
Summary: Santana moves to NYC. Her and Rachel become roommates. The girls now have more than 42 days left to build a strong friendship.


Rachel is sitting on the couch when the doorbell rings... Knowing that Kurt and Brody were in NYADA, she seemed intrigued as she wasn't expecting anyone that night… She heads to the door and as she opens it, she looks surprised, but happy at the same time… "Oh, Santana! What are you doing here? Did something happen back in Lima?" Rachel asks as she pulls Santana for a hug… "No, everything is okay! It's just, there's something I need to talk to you about…" Rachel grabs her hand leading her inside the house as she locks the door. "So what is it you wanna tell me?" As they walked towards the couch, Rachel looked worried. After all, she had no idea what had brought Santana to New York and what exactly she needed to tell her. "Have a sit!", Rachel says as she takes her place on a little wood table right in front of her. Taking a moment, Rachel notices how scared Santana looks, like she is afraid of what may come from her words.

"It's… Um… I-I've been thinking about my future lately. And I realized that Louisville is definitely not my thing! Plus, last time I was here in New York, you know, to stop you from acting stupid" Rachel giggles "I came to the conclusion that my future could be here!" Santana looks down and takes a deep breath, when she's about to say something more, Rachel cuts her in "I know it's not very big, but if you don't mind, you could move in here. That'd be amazing, having you around."

Santana looks relieved "Whoa! I have to admit I was kind of afraid of asking you this, because I know I've never been a good friend to you… Actually, I've hurt you so many times…" Rachel starts speaking, but Santana interrupts her "I've hurt you so bad that I wouldn't feel comfortable accepting this offer without a real apology…" Santana frowns, as she starts singing:

_"When I'm nervous_  
_I have this thing yeah I talk too much_  
_Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up_  
_It's like I need to tell someone_  
_Anyone who'll listen_  
_And that's where I seem to mess up_

_Yeah, I forget about the consequences,_  
_For a minute there I lose my senses_  
_And in the heat of the moment_  
_My mouth's starts going_  
_The words start flowing_

_But I never meant to hurt you,_  
_I know it's time that I learn to_  
_Treat the people I love_  
_Like I wanna be loved_  
_This is a lesson to learn_

_And I hate that I let you down_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah_  
_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_Cause nobody's perfect,_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no!_

_If I could turn back the hands of time_  
_I swear I never would have crossed that line_  
_I should have kept it between us_  
_But no, I went and told_  
_The whole world how I'm feeling and oh_

*Santana starts crying*

_So I sit and I realise_  
_With these tears falling from my eyes_  
_I gotta change if I wanna_  
_Keep you forever_  
_I promise that I'm gonna try_

_But I never meant to hurt you,_  
_I know it's time that I learn to_  
_Treat the people I love_  
_Like I wanna be loved_  
_This is a lesson to learn_

_And I hate that I let you down_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah_  
_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_Cause nobody's perfect,_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect!_

_I'm not a saint, no not at all,_  
_But what I did, it wasn't cool_  
_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you_  
_I'm not a saint, no not at all,_  
_But what I did it wasn't cool_  
_But I swear that I'll never do that again to you_

_And I hate that I let you down,_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah_  
_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_Cause nobody's perfect,_  
_No!_

_And I hate that I let you down_  
_And i feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back_  
_Around and I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_  
_And I hate that I made you think_  
_That the trust we had is broken_  
_So don't tell me you can't forgive me_  
_Cause nobody's perfect_

_Don't tell me_  
_Don't tell_  
_Don't tell me you can't forgive me oh_  
_no, no_  
_no_  
_Cause nobody's perfect, no"_

Rachel gets up and hugs her tight. "I love you so much!" They say to each other in between tears. "I forgive you. Actually, I have done this since our talk that day when I gave you my picture for you to put in your locker. By the way, you still keep it, don't you?" They laugh. "Let's forget about everything and start all over again as two friends living their dreams in the Big Apple."

* * *

Rachel leads Santana into the house "So this is Kurt's room. You can stay here while he is away. And when he comes back from his NYADA trip, we'll figure out a way!" Santana stops for a minute "Wait, what about Brody? Is he still living here?" Rachel answers "No, he's not. He came up to me saying he was worried about if we living together was somehow affecting my work or my friendship with Kurt… Anyway, he was all sweet about it!" Santana nods. "Hey, it's getting late and I gotta get ready to go to bed. But you can make yourself at home here" Rachel says, earning a smile and a grateful "Thank you" from Santana.

Rachel is about to go to sleep when she decides to go drink some water. Passing by Santana's door, she sees her unpacking her things. On her way back from the kitchen, passing again by Santana's room, she notices her taking something familiar from her purse: the picture she had given her back in McKinley. Rachel watches Santana, who doesn't notice her presence, as she hangs the picture on the mirror. She then goes back to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
